


The World Turned Upside Down

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good thing Kyle still has all of his skill as a field medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Turned Upside Down

The future was supposed to be better than this.

Hiding from the government wasn't Sarah's idea of a good time, and how in the holy hell was she supposed to know she had stumbled into a gang war? She'd known all the local gangers and signs and codes from early 1980's LA, and it was completely different now. They weren't after her, at least, but getting caught in a drive by wasn't fun.

Kyle dragged her off the street, and she grit her teeth at the pain of the bullet in her arm. It stung like a goddamn bitch, and she knew that there was no way in hell she could go to an ER and get the bullet removed in sterile conditions. A bullet wound was automatically reported to police, and she didn't need to start generating a record in the future like this. "Stop," she hissed. "I think we've gone far enough."

"I can still hear bullets."

"What?"

As far as Sarah could tell, five blocks was far enough away that the gangbangers wouldn't come after her, and she couldn't hear any more shooting.

"I'm dizzy," she said, exaggerating so that the intense and drawn expression on Kyle's face could shift to something else. It was awful to see, and reminded her of how much shit he likely faced in that future that now would never be.

"I'll have to do a field dressing," Kyle said, looking at the blood coming down her arm. "Don't worry, I was the best medic on my team."

"I believe it," Sarah told him with an encouraging smile.

A quick purchase from a drug store, and then Kyle was pulling out the bullet with tweezers he had sterilized with rubbing alcohol and a lighter. Peroxide in the wound burned as it bubbled, and Sarah's breath came in quick gasps as she tried not to scream. Kyle kept up a low commentary on how well she was doing, that it was coming along great, that the bullet hadn't gotten too far or tore up her muscle too badly. She wondered if he even realized how much of an emotional support he was for her, that he kept her from feeling as though she was losing her mind in this mess.

He stitched up the hole with embroidery thread soaked in peroxide, and carefully taped gauze over it. The stitches were neat and small, and he smiled up at her from where he knelt. "It probably won't scar too badly."

"Even if I do, it'll remind me of you taking care of me," she said, clutching his hand tightly.

Kyle's smile was tinged with utter adoration. "Anytime, Sarah."

Bandage done, it was time to go find Pops.

The End


End file.
